


Princess Pyrrha and Knight Jaune

by BecEmber



Series: Princess/Kingdom AU [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecEmber/pseuds/BecEmber
Summary: A war breaks out over Princess Weiss marrying Princess Yang. The war will drive some apart. But a life or death situation can also drive people to finally confess their feelings.





	Princess Pyrrha and Knight Jaune

Jaune held his hands in the air, Neptune’s sword at his throat. The announcer called Neptune as the winner and the crowd cheer. Neptune extended his free hand held it out for Jaune to shake. Jaune took his hand and gave it a couple shakes before letting go and going after his sword. The two boys walked next to each other as they exited the arena and entered the tent where they could rest. Jaune laid his sword on the table as the servants around him began to help him take his armor off.  
“That was quite a fight.” A voice called to Jaune, making him open his eyes as she breathed heavily. Sun Wukong walked towards him smiling. Jaune smiled back.  
“Yes well, it had to be done.” Jaune replied, obviously unhappy about being there.  
Sun laughed. “You don’t seem very happy about the fight? Sad you lost?” Very few people in the kingdom knew of the situations the royalty faced every day. Yes, they were well off in the sense that they never had to worry about food or comfort, but rarely were their emotional wants ever met, especially as they got older. Many of the young princes and princesses of the lands had known each other for years, as their families would often meet for dinners and political reasons, and the children were sent off to play. The Schnees however were isolated by their over protective father. While Jaune had never been very close with Sun, he still appreciated the boy’s happy attitude.  
Jaune knew Sun was just trying to make conversation while the servants were around. He chose a very open-ended answer. “The Schnees are a rich family, which would have brought lots of economy to the Arc kingdom. I am sad to see my future kingdom lose a good opportunity.”  
Sun gave a small smile and narrowed his eyes at Jaune. “Yes, but we don’t always get what we want now, do we?” Jaune narrowed his eyes at Sun, thinking of past secrets the two had shared as children.  
“No, we do not.”  
Later that evening, all the kings and queens had been told to leave the Schnee castle, and head back to their own kingdoms. The story of Princess Weiss escaping off with a servant had spread far and wide. Many rumors had been spread around. Jaune had heard just about all of them, but he was one of the few people who actually knew the truth.  
Jaune’s family was not very stuck up about their kingdomship, as others were. Being tired and not wanted to go all the way back their kingdom in one knight, they had stayed the night at a local inn, and Jaune had snuck away to a bar, to meet with others who had stayed behind. Nothing this dramatic had ever happened, and everyone wanted to gossip.  
Jaune walked quickly through the town, rain coming down lightly. His boots splashed in small puddles as he shuffled around people, trying to hide his face, least someone recognize him. As quickly slipped into a bar, and ruffled his wet hair. He looked around a bit before finding the people he had come to meet. “Hey!” He said excitedly as we walked up to the table, his voice and personality completely different from how it is around servants. These people he had known for years and knew they did not expect him to be perfect. They were his friends.  
“Hello.” The calm voice of Jaune’s best friend, Lie Ren, came to him first. Soon the others gathered there said their hello as well.  
Jaune slid into the seat next to Ren. “So is everyone still talking about it?”  
“How could we not talk about it?!” The excited voice of Nora Valkyrie sounded out. She was sitting on the other side of Ren, and she was his bride to be. While Ren was engaged to Nora, both of them still wanted to watch tournament today, as many of their friends were apart of it. “Weiss Schnee, the heir to thrown of the Schnee kingdom, is legally engaged to Yang Xiao Long, the daughter of Raven Branwen!” Her voice went up a few notes in her excitement.  
“Yeah but from what I heard,” Neptune cut in. “Yang had rejected her noble blood for most of her life, and lived in the castle as a servant. So Weiss basically married a servant.”  
Emerald cut in now. “But technically they didn’t do anything illegal. The invitation said a child of noble blood.” She took a bite of her food before continuing. “If this Yang girl is the child of Raven, she is a child of noble blood.”  
Mercury, Emerald’s spouse, cut in now. “And Jacques is an idiot, but he wouldn’t be dumb enough to fight the Branwen clan. They are one of the oldest kingdoms in out world, with some of the best fighters.” He gave them all a look. “We’ve all had to study the history of the land. We know the stories of the Branwen clan.” All the to-be kings and queens nodded. The Branwen family had been around longer than any other. No one had ever been able to conquer them or get an heir to take a different name. But no one knew that Raven had had a child.  
Jaune shook his head and spoke. “Well what is going to happen next?”  
“War.” Neptune said flatly. “But Jacques will lose. He doesn’t have that many allies and if people think they if they can side with Raven and beat him, he’ll go down in flames.” He took a swig of his beer. “We all need to get married before this war destroys us though.”  
Jaune smiled at Neptune. The boy was clearly starting to get drunk. Jaune felt somewhat bad for him. Neptune did somewhat like Weiss and had been hoping to win. While Neptune was the person to respect anyone because of their skill rather than what they were, it still wasn’t good for him to be publicly beaten by a female servant. “Eeeeehhhh, come on buddy!” Sun cut in, throwing his arm around Neptune. Sun was also drunk, but he was more of a happy drunk. “Don’t worry about it so much! When we are both kings we can just combine our kingdoms!”  
Neptune looked at Sun happily. “Really?”  
“Sure why not?”  
Jaune rolled his eyes at the two drunk boys. They had been friends since they were young, with their kingdoms being neighbors. Jaune looked down at the table. Marriage huh? Jaune traced his finger absently across the table. A voice broke him of his trance. “Are you thinking about her?” Ren asked.  
Jaune jumped. “Wh-what?”  
Everyone at the table gave him a look. “You know exactly who I’m taking about.”  
Jaune blushed, because he did. The Arc kingdom was neighbors and had been allies with the Nikos kingdom for generations. As children, Jaune and Pyrrha would play together. But as both of them got older, their duties to their kingdoms took their time away from each other. A little over a year ago, King Nikos had had a party, to celebrate Pyrrha’s 21st birthday. Jaune and Pyrrha had kept in contact through letters, but had not seen each other in a few years. As Jaune had watched her come down the stairs, he knew he was in love her. They had spent most of the night at that party talking and laughing, rarely leaving each other’s side. Jaune wanted to marry her, but wasn’t sure if she felt the same way. Jaune knew that if he asked her father for Pyrrha’s hand, he would say yes, but Jaune wanted to give Pyrrha the choice to marry him. He loved her enough that if she did not want to marry him, he wouldn’t force her.  
Nora rolled her eyes at Jaune. “Jaune, just ask her to marry you!”  
“It’s not that simple!” Jaune said back. “That’s not the way the world works for us. You saw was Weiss did just so she could marry someone she loved.” Jaune sighed. “I want what’s best for her and if I’m not it, so be it.”  
A few months had past since the debacle with Weiss and Yang. As drunk Neptune had predicted, Jacques had gone to war against Raven. However, his forces were at a standstill. It seemed like he was constantly pressing his soldiers on and on, constantly losing their lives, but Raven’s forces easily held them off, with minimal casualties. The strength of the Branwen clan was being proven true. Also as Neptune had predicted, most other kingdoms had taken Raven’s side.  
In preparation for when he takes over the throne, Jaune’s father had put him in charge of their military forces. Jaune sat alone in a study room, looking over plans and papers, while his father met with the Kings from neighboring kingdoms. In the couple months since the Arcs had official began support the Branwens, Jaune had had the chance to meet both Yang and Weiss. The girls explained to him how the original plan was just get married to get Weiss out of her father’s castle, but in the end had decided to stay married. The way they held hands and smiled at each other told Jaune how right they were to do so. A knock on the door jolted Jaune from his work.  
“Hello.” A small but familiar voice spoke. Pyrrha entered the room, holding a tray with two cups of something steaming. “Sorry to bother you, but I figured you could use a little break.”  
Jaune immediately sat up and smiled at her. “Pyrrha you’re always welcomed to bother me.” Pyrrha smiled at him as she handed him a cup. He took it eagerly and inhaled deeply. It was his favorite kind of tea. “This is my favorite.” He told her wistfully.  
Pyrrha smiled over her cup at him. “I know. You told me at my birthday party.”  
Jaune gave her an incredulous look. “How do you remember that?”  
She blushed slightly and took a small sip of her tea. “It’s not that hard to remember.” She nodded to the papers on the desk. “What are you working on?”  
Jaune turned back to them. “We keep getting reports of citizens from Jacques kingdom that want the war to end. They don’t want to fight the Branwens. Some of them are even starting to pack up and move into other countries. They don’t want this war, but Jacques refuses to let it go.” He took a sip of tea. “So we are trying to figure a way we can quickly push back Jacques forces with minimal casualties on either side, and force him to sign a peace treaty. Raven doesn’t want to kill his soldiers simply because they legally have to fight for him, when this entire war is basically him having a hissy fit.” He gave a side glance to Pyrrha. “Raven’s words, not mine. Though I agree with her.” He looked back down at his papers. “I met Weiss and Yang. They are happy together. I don’t see what is wrong.”  
“This next generation of kings and queens is getting to marrying age.” Pyrrha said. “The only problem is that we aren’t okay with how our parents got married. We want to chose who we married.” Pyrrha glanced at him.  
“Ren said something similar to that a while ago.” Jaune replied sadly and reached for his cup.  
“Do you believe in destiny, Jaune? Who do you want to marry?”  
Jaune spat out his tea and began coughing. “Wh-what? That came out of nowhere.”  
Pyrrha stepped closer to him. “Oh come on Jaune. We’re both of the marrying age. You must have someone in mind.” Pyrrha step away and looked down. “My father has told me he already has someone in mind for me. Sun.”  
Jaune could feel his heart break. “Oh. Well, Sun is a nice guy.” Jaune looked up as Pyrrha walked around the table and face him. She leaned down and kissed him. Jaune was surprised. He froze for a moment before standing up and kissing her back. He placed his hands on her waist and pulled her in close, relishing every second. Jaune broke away first. “Pyrrha. What was that?  
“That was me choosing my own destiny.” She gave him a firm look. “Sun is a nice guy. But I don’t want to marry him.” She gently brushed his cheek with her thumb. “I want to marry you.”  
“But if you’re already promised to Sun…” Jaune mumble back. “I want to marry you too but the politics of it all.”  
“I’m not promised yet. My father is asking Sun’s father tonight.” Pyrrha had barely finished her sentence when Jaune ran out the door. Jaune headed for the dining hall, where he knew all of the kings would be. As he ran he would hear Pyrrha’s heels chasing after him. Jaune burst open a door, getting several shocked reactions from all the guests.  
“King Nikos, sir!” He called as he located the king, sitting next to his own father. Jaune strode proudly through the room. King Nikos stood up to meet him. “King Nikos. I, Jaune Arc, ask for your daughter, Pyrrha’s, hand in marriage.” A few shocked gasps were heard. It was normal to ask a father for his daughter’s hand, but not in the middle of a dinner in front of several people.  
King Nikos looked at King Arc, who nodded to him. King Nikos took Jaune’s hand and gave it a firm shake. “Be true.” He said.  
Jaune heartily shook it back. “Thank you sir!” Sun and Neptune stood up to cheer first, quickly followed by everyone else. Pyrrha had caught up at this point. Jaune turned around and gave her a smile. Pyrrha stood their calmly and smiled back. The war ahead would be dangerous. But Jaune knew it would be alright, so long as he had her at his side.


End file.
